Persona 3: Life After Strife
by Archangel Arcadia
Summary: Several whatevers after the final battle, the twins were finally released and crash landed into an area in Tokyo. A homeless Persona user found the twins and is determined to send them back home... and live with them? OCXAigis
1. Krisstal Clear Resurrection

One day, as the Great Seal was still intact with the young twins Minato and Minako Arisato and Erebus still trying to break through the gate of Nyx, a lone mysterious man was aimlessly wandering around not knowing of the danger lurking nearby.

"Erebus you bastard, get out here!" he called. Erebus heard this and attacked the mysterious figure. Surprisingly, the man was capable not only of defending himself but gravely injured Erebus as well. The enormous Shadow roared in pain as the man took its left eye and crushed it.

"Ugly CatDog-like creature. Don't you dare touch me! I just had this coat from the cleaners!" the man growled at Erebus. He then looked at the stone form of the twins' soul. "Hmm... this must be the Arisato twins... is it me or are these guys underrated video game heroes?" he went closer until another figure appeared before him.

A young teenager with a yellow scarf wearing a badass white jacket asked. "What business do you have with them? Have you come to call Nyx too?" he asked. The man replied. "No Ryoji... I came here to release them from the seal."

"How do you know my na- Oh, it's you-" Ryoji asked before realizing who it was. The man interrupted him. "Don't say my name! It's a spoiler!" he yelled. "Oops, sorry." The scarfy apologized and continued. "But seriously, if you release them Erebus will have his chance to unleash Nyx upon the world."

The mysterious man then turned to the injured Erebus and exposed his right arm. "I'll take care of this bastard. Then I'll release the twins." he said to Ryoji. The scarfy (Yeah, I like calling him that) nodded and left him to do whatever crap he'll unleash on Erebus.

"_Minato, Minako... good luck._" he thought to himself before disappearing into the darkness of space.

Several days later, in the middle of a field in Tokyo...

A lone man was driving in the middle of the night while listening to- _Ghostbusters_? Okay forget that but there a man was, driving in the dark road. He was wearing a beanie and a long dark coat. For some reason there's a crystal spike on the right side of his beanie. Dunno why. It was just that, until...

"_... Who ya' gonna call? Ghostbusters-" _he was interrupted by a powerful crash in the middle of the field. Out of curiosity, the crystal guy popped his head out the window and saw what appears to be a meteor. "What the hell!?" he stopped in a nearby telephone booth and checked on the crash site. In his amazement, he saw a crystalline cocoon with a naked blue-haired boy and a brown-haired girl inside-

Wait a minute? Blue-hair boy, brown-hair girl? Jackpot!

The man then observed carefully before taking out his PSP and saw the exact same twins from the game. "Hold on a sec. They're main characters! Sweet lord I had a jackpot!" he cheered.

Sounds of tank wheels, sirens and a megaphone were heard next. Luckily, he wore a Splatterhouse-based mask before they could see his face

"Whoever you are, you are in military space! Stay away from the twins! They're military property now!" a soldier yelled at him. The man was stubborn and didn't have time for retarded shit like this. "Oh yeah? How about SCREW YOU!" he tossed the twins in his car and hit the gas. Of course, the military was persistent, and gave chase.

[BOSS THEME: Devil May Cry 3 - Psycho Siren]

The man was having a high-speed fast and the furious chase with the military. He hated how they wanted everything in their space to be theirs. Not this time! He wanted to break that rule. "Just leave me alone you ass eaters!" he yelled at them.

"That's a big no! You saw too much! Apparently we'll have to kill you!" replied the soldier from the megaphone.

"This is Persona 3, not Men in Black!" the pissed off lad had enough and threw a bottle of gasoline at their tracks. As expected, their vehicles went haywire and crashed on each other.

"Hah! Dipshits!" he yelled.

Unfortunately, a row of tanks followed him from beneath the destruction he caused.

"Me and my badass mouth." he ran his palm on his face. He then took out a molotov cocktail and threw it at their tracks. Again as expected, the tanks were set on fire and the drivers went out of their vehicles. "At least that's the last of 'em." the man sighed. (I know, calliing him 'the man' is getting old but please have some patience my dear readers)

He just jinxed it; A helicopter was above him unloading bullets on his car.

Meanwhile at SEES...

The group just finished packing their stuff and leave the dorm forever. (The Answer's ending) Aigis stared at the building thinking about the good memories she and the group had. But of course, old memories will never leave, unlike them.

"Aigis, let's go! Our new home is waiting for us!" Akihiko called from inside the car.

"I'm coming." Aigis went inside the vehicle, sadness planted in her heart, err Papillon Heart.

As she went inside, many sad faces were visible; Yukari was crying, soaking her hanky with her tears. Mitsuru looked away not wanting to cry as well. Akihiko had a photo album in his hand, looking at all the good times he had with the group with Ken, Junpei and Koromaru. Fuuka was in a crying competition with Yukari. Shinjiro (You can make him live in P3P using Minako) gazed at the environment. He missed Minako, though he hates to admit it.

Aigis gave one last glance at their former home before riding inside the car. She nearly sobbed as the car advanced...

Until it eventually stopped.

"Umm..." Mitsuru spoke. "I forgot to gas this thing."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" the rest of the SEES yelled. "AND IT WAS DRAMATIC TOO!"

Back at the chase...

"Not my car! That's it, you've crossed the line you saluting pieces of shit!" he looked around the car looking for something to throw at the propellers. Sadly, the only thing he could throw is the ONE shard that fell of Minako's cocoon. He hoped for the best, and made his aim.

"Shoot me down but I won't fall! I am Titanium!" a soldier yelled.

"SCREW YOU!"

He threw the shard up the propellers. It managed to damage the edge causing most of the propellers to tear apart, making the copter crash to the ground with a blaze not of glory but of failure to catch the smart driver. The whole chase team fell into flames. "I'll get you for this!" the general yelled.

"We'll see about that!" the man hit the gas and accelerated to 140 kph away from them...

[BOSS FIGHT END]

As the mysterious (and rascal) driver managed to escape both the military and death, he stopped in a construction supplies building he always hung out at.

The owner saw his car riddled with bullets and gasped in shock. "K-K-Krisstalyon! What happened to your car!?" she asked. The man, mentioned earlier named Krisstalyon, scratched his head in shame. "I had a chase with the military. But this time I found something guaranteed to blow your asses away!" he opened his car and dragged the two crystal cocoons out. The construction crew were amazed by what they saw. "Apparently these two came from outer space."

"So that's the meteor that crashed earlier?" a construction worker asked. "Bingo, mah boi!" Krisstalyon smiled. "Listen guys, I hope you don't mind but can you help me break the crystal cocoons? If you don't want to it's okay by me but-"

"We'll do it!" they all said together. Krisstalyon made no response to their immediate agreement.

[MONTAGE!]

The whole group began their efforts breaking the crystal cocoons. They tried EVERY imaginable tool; From pickaxes to jackhammers, from hammers to wreacking balls... and for all that trouble and all that effort...

They succeeded.

Back at SEES...

Mitsuru finished filling the car with gas longer than me making an entire fanfic! Eh-erm, anyway, they finally left the dorm FOR REAL this time. Aigis never spoke the whole trip. It was mostly Yukari crying, Junpei being Junpei, Akihiko reading that Girl Dating maggy he found in his room, Shinjiro being mopey, Ken playing Persona 3 Portable with Koromaru, Mitsuru sleeping and Fuuka joining Yukari in their cry fest.

Aigis then realized something important.

"Where's Metis?"

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU LEFT ME OUT HERE!" she was running after them while scoring lustful looks from the men she passed by. (Seriously, she looks hawt with that tight armor of hers)

Akihiko then asked Aigis. "She wasn't a dream character?"

"She was a major character. Apparently, the fic writer hired her." the android blonde replied.

This made Shinjiro ask. "And you know this because?"

"I'm the fic writer's favorite character." Aigis bowed. "He'd obviously tell me."

"Oooohhh-kaaay?" both Shijiro and Akihiko didn't have a clue.

Back with Krisstalyon...

It was night time. Everyone was asleep. So were Minato and Minako. Krisstalyon however couldn't sleep. Something was bothering him. But what could possibly-

_11:59:56_

_11:59:57_

_11:59:58_

_11:59:59_

_00:00:00_

Never mind.

The skies became puke green, the area was filled with blood and the whole construction crew were turned into coffins. Krisstalyon went to the rooftop and saw a bunch of Shadows ready to devour his mind. Ohh man, poor guy.

"Interesting. Assasinating unsuspecting people in the night." he was armed with a scythe.

"PERSONA!" shards of glass appeared after he shouted the magic syllables. Out of the sea of thy soul (they say) Alice came out with a pissed off look. "Goddamit, Krisstalyon! What do you want now?" she rudely asked. Her owner pointed to the Shadows surrounding them. "Pfft. Puh-lease. MEGIDOLAON!"

Back at Minato and Minako's room...

The twins woke up from the massive thud that came from the rooftop. They were shocked after they saw their surroundings. Fresh air, green lights and nice furniture, they were back on Earth after being freed by a mysterious individual.

Minato wasted no time and ran to the roof. He then saw a scythe-wielding Persona user (Krisstalyon) with Alice as his Persona. "Who are you? Why do you have a Persona?" he asked. Krisstalyon turned around and saw his pantless refugee awake and okay. "I see you're awake. Why did you come here? You aren't even wearing pants!"

Minato looked down and indeed he wasn't wearing pants.

"SON OF A-!"

Soon, Minako got to the rooftop. All the Shadows began to drool. "W-what?" she asked. Krisstalyon rolled his eyes and told her the painful truth.

"You're not wearing anything."

Minako looked down and, again Kriss was right. She was in all her naked glory.

"FFFFUUUUUUUUUU!"

Back at SEES...

It was the Dark Hour and the group was cautious of any Shadows they might encounter... by cautious I meant screwing around! Yukari and Fuuka fell asleep, Ken was still playing Persona 3 Portable with Koromaru, Shinjiro was listening to his MP3, Mitsuru and Akihiko were making out, Metis was recording the scene secretly and Aigis was the only one looking out for Shadows.

Shinjiro then looked at Metis and asked. "What the hell are you doing?" the emo man tilted his head in curiosity. The brunette Anti-Shadow weapon giggled and whispered back. "I'm recording these two. After I send these to America's Funniest Home Videos I'll be stinking rich." she fantasized herself swimming in $1000 dollar bills. Shinjiro went back to MP3-ing before things became more effing awkward. He soon realized.

"Who's driving the car?"

"OH SHIIIIT!" the whole group yelled as the car began driving out of control.


	2. Road Trip

The Shadows went after Minako, apparently what you see in Persona 3 related _hentai _manga. Good thing Krisstalyon had Alice on his side otherwise she won't be a virgin no more. "Alice, Akasha Arts!" he called. A powerful red cloud appeared and wiped out the Shadows in sight. "The coast is clear, girlie. Now get dressed before more of these damnations show up!" Krisstalyon led the twins inside the building and locked the rooftop door. Minato couldn't help but ask the scythe-wielder about his Persona-using skills. "Uhh, what's your name again?"

"Krisstalyon." he replied before stating his full name. "Salandre Aegis Krisstalyon Eve."

"Okay, mister Krisstalyon, how do you even know how to use a Persona?" Minato asked as he put on his clothes. "And how come you don't have an Evoker?" Krisstalyon tilted his head. "What's an Evoker?"

Minako started to explain everything about how a Persona works.

"So basically, you shoot yourselves on the head." the scythe-wielder clarified. "That's incredibly masochistic and strangely sexy. I dunno why I don't have an Evoker though." he said to her.

Loud sounds of crashing and stomping were heard from the rooftop.

"Let's talk about Evokers and Personas and other shit later! Get to the car!" Krisstalyon commanded after he grabbed his scythe. The twins wasted no time and ran inside the vehicle. He then hit the gas and ran over a few Shadows as he drove. There, Minato explained everything about who they are, the Dark Hour, Nyx, SEES and other important shit in the game. Krisstalyon believed what they said whole-heartedly.

"It must've been hard for you guys to leave your loved ones. But look on the bright side! You were resurrected!" he cheered them up. "If you do meet that guy, you should thank him for releasing you." the Arisato twins agreed. "Yeah. By the way we also have to thank you for rescuing us. Otherwise we would've been military lab rats." Minako smiled and gave Krisstalyon a kiss to the cheek.

"You're welcome Minako. Besides, seeing your loved ones cry while you're stuck being an experiment is EVERYTHING wrong about life." the scythe-wielder pat the girl's head and went back to driving. "You should go to sleep you two. Tommorow will be a long road trip to Iwatodai."

"Yes, you're right Kriss-kun. Good night." Minako yawned and slept in her twin's embrace. "Good night, brother."

"Good night Minako. Sleep tight." Minato smiled at his twin and hugged. Eventually they fell into a deep sleep.

Krisstalyon sighed seeing the sweet little twins helping each other sleep.

"I wish I had a twin sister to hug."

The next morning...

Minato woke up still in the car. In front of him was a plastic bag with two cheeseburgers and two glasses of orange juice. Krisstalyon was still driving, his eyes not even close to sleepy. "Oh, good morning Minato. Your twin's still asleep?" he asked. "I bought you guys breakfast. That's all my little money could afford."

"No Kriss-kun. You're already doing so much for us. You shouldn't have." Minato argued. "I mean, not only did you rescue us but to lead us back home too. May I ask, why are you doing this?" he asked politely.

Krisstalyon smiled at his request. "Well, there was this one time back at 2009 when a pair of twins died. Nobody wanted to be the hearse driver for them. Hell, the twins' death was even kept as a secret so very little came to the funeral aside their dorm mates. I decided to help them out after a girl with the headset asked for my help. After I knew those twins were orphaned after an incident on a bridge, it made me really sad. To think your loved ones would die before you could even bid farewell and eventually you'd die and very little people would remember you. No one deserved that fate so I helped them out. Ever since then I chose to help people who are in need of my help without hesitation."

"Umm... Kriss-kun." Minato called.

"Yes?"

"We were those twins."

"Ouch... fate's a prick isn't she?"

Let's see how our beloved SEES are doing...

Akihiko and Mitsuru were having a duet on the local karaoke. They were singing 'I'd Still Say Yes' and they beat Yukari and Junpei's record- wait a minute! Wrong flashback!

[TRANSITION EFFECT]

Anyway, the SEES are lost in the middle of the road. Apparently they ran over a spiky Shadow which punctured the tires. Mitsuru woke up and she was as pissed off as Thanatos. "That's it! Once I see another Shadow, I won't just execute them but I'll revive them with Recarm, execute them, RINSE AND REPEAT!" she pumped her fists. Akihiko did his best to calm her down.

"C'mon Mitsuru. Breath. Find that happy place. Think about your father-"

"F-father? NO! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!?" Mitsuru remembered the time Ikutsuki shot her father and knelt down crying. "FATHER WHYYY!?"

"Aww, Shadowshit." cursed Akihiko. "Junpei, get out here and be her punching bag!"

"No way senpai! I refuse! My abs are for lookin' not punching!" Junpei (mo' like Stupei) defended himself. Yukari's eyebrows raised. "Abs? What abs? You're as thin as a skeleton and I think your belly sunk a bit."

"Stop fooling around and help me find something here we can substitute for a wheel!" Shinjiro was digging through the back trunk for garbage he coud use. Akihiko followed suit and helped with the scavenging.

Fuuka went out of the vehicle and sensed something in the air. Her head started to throb like hell and she eventually fell to the ground. Ken and Koromaru assisted their blue green-haired buddy. "Fuuka-senpai, what's wrong!" Ken asked worriedly. "Ggghhh... I sense three Persona-users from far away but one of them... whoever he is his power is tremendous... Gaaaahh! His power! It's searing my head!" Fuuka gasped and screamed.

Mitsuru wondered at what Fuuka said. "A Persona-user with such massive power?" she then called Shinjiro to assist her. "Agaraki, help out Yamagishi! She's sensing a massive force from far away!"

"Roger." Shinjiro obeyed and helped out Fuuka... by smacking her head with a frying pan. Akihiko then smacked him. "Why did you knock her out!?"

(**NOTE: **I don't hate Fuuka. In fact, I love the cute little fella a lot. Her awkward voice aside, she's a cute, sweet and huggable character xD I want me some huggin')

"It was the only way I could stop her headaches. Besides, it's a lot better than having Metis do it." Shinjiro raised his shoulders.

And Metis wields a hammer, mind you.

Back with Krisstalyon...

The trio was singing the _Ghostbusters_ theme song as they travelled. No, seriously! No transition errors this time. After that montage they decided to stop by a restaurant chain in a nearby town. Bad timing because a hostage taking was currently held at the restaurant they chose.

The leader of the criminals then pointed his gun at Krisstalyon's head. "Don't move or I'll blow the shit outta ya skull." the crystal headed man replied calmly. "I just want to order food mkay?" he walked past him but the bastard was, well... a bastard, and shoved Krisstalyon's neck with his pistol. "I said don't move!" he yelled once more. Krisstalyon turned around and exposed his VERY unhappy face.

Outside...

An entire group of hostage takers were blasted through the restaurant walls and a very pissed off Persona-user yelled at them. "If you idiots come back here and make another hostage crisis, store shelves nationwide will have towels MADE OF YOUR SKINS!" he threw a metallic pretzel, which used to be an assault rifle, at them. Immediately they ran for their souls, not wanting to fuel the angry Persona-user's fury. Minato and Minako sweatdropped at the sight. The female twin spoke up.

"I... uhh, don't wanna see his bad side now that I've seen it."

"Anyways, can I have my food?" Krisstalyon ordered whatever it was he wanted so he can get the eff back to escorting the twins to their home.

Back at the road, the Arisato twins just finished their lunch. Okay what they did there was kinda boring so let's just skip to night time where something ACTUALLY good happens...

65 kilometers to Iwatodai, one minute before the Dark Hour...

"_You spin me right round baby right round like a record baby right round right round."_

The radio was still playing despite Minato and Minako were asleep. Krisstalyon wanted to stay awake in order not to crash the car. The scythe-wielder looked at his watch.

"Don't you dare-!"

_11:59:56_

_11:59:57_

_11:59:58_

_11:59:59_

_00:00:00_

"Goddamit." he cursed as the Dark Hour came in and turned the sky puke green. As if it wasn't bad enough, blaring sirens were on their tail which awakened the twins. Minato panicked and shook his sister awake. "M-Minako, it's the cops! We're screwed! Dammit, if they found out I broke into a strip club with a fake ID they-"

"You broke into a strip club?" Minako gasped. "Wait until Yukari hears about this!"

"Forget what I said." Minato blushed and looked away. Krisstalyon got pissed off seeing the cars were actually Shadows. "HOW COULD THIS GET ANY WORSE!?" he yelled.

Unfortunately the "cars'" flashlights turned into a pair of machineguns and unloaded bullets on his car.

"You were saying?" Minato glared at the driver. Krisstalyon banged his head on the car horn. "I hate you life."

[BOSS THEME: Ketsui Kizuna Jigoku Tachi - No Remorse]

"Minato! Minako! Can you still summon your Personas?" he asked. Minato replied. "Well crap. Without our Evokers we're useless." Krisstalyon then slapped him hard, which made Minato summon Messiah.

"_Thou art I and I am thou, I am-_" the Persona was interrupted by Minato. "Enough with the introductions! Messiah, Akasha Arts!"

"Yes master Minato." the winged Persona summoned a red cloud that destroyed a fair share of Shadow. Krisstalyon then slapped Minako which summoned Thanatos to aid her.

"Hey baby, why'd you summon me?" the black Persona asked her.

"Just use Megidolaon." the female plainly said. "I do not nor I will ever have time for your perverted crap, Thanatos." Thanatos obeyed and blew up a good amount of Shadow cars. Well to make things even worse, a whole army of Shadow bikers followed suit and threw Agi-bombs at their car.

"Not my car! Damn you Ghost Rider wannabes!" Krisstalyon became pissed off and summoned his Persona. "Alice!" he called. The blonde girl complained. "Come on! I love Ghost Rider!" she rambled at Krisstalyon. He then pointed to the pursuers and told her they were ripping off her favorite movie character.

"WHAT!? How dare they!" Alice gritted her teeth and cast Die For Me. "DIE GHOST RIDER WANNABES!" a _Touhou_ of cards riding on spears exterminated a good count of Shadow bikers. "That will teach you to rip off my flaming friend!" she gloated. Krisstalyon, Minato and Minako began screaming their lungs out. "What are you three screaming a- AAAAAK!" Alice then joined them after she saw a dead end leading to a canyon.

"Guys. We have to make it." Krisstalyon closed his eyes. "Let's just keep going."

Minato and Minako fell back to their seats and hoped for the best. Krisstalyon then hit the gas and accelerated to 210 kph off the ramp.

"GYAAAAAAAAHHH!"

_I believe I can flyyy, I believe I can-_

"That meme is getting old!" Minato yelled at the camera as they fell down into the dark depths below them.

Meanwhile with SEES...

"Hey guys, Fuuka's awake." Yukari called. Mitsuru then consulted her cute companion. "Yamagishi how do you feel?" she asked. Fuuka replied sweetly. "I feel a lot better actually. I should thank Shinjiro-senpai for hitting my head like that."

"Told you." Shinjiro gloated.

"By the way I can still sense that Persona-user now closer than ever. He's around here somewhere." Fuuka continued. Mitsuru then commanded. "Takeba, Sanada, look around the area for that Persona-user! Agaraki, Amada, be on the lookout for Shadows! Aigis, Metis, you stay here with Yamagishi and Koromaru. I'll prepare our reinforcements!"

"Roger that." they all dispersed to their duties.


	3. At Last We Meet

Back at SEES...

Everyone was at their duties. No, seriously this time. No fooling around. The whole SEES were cautious just in case Shadows pop up.

Fuuka's head snapped up and proceeded to call her Persona. "Juno, scan the area for any Shadows! I sense something nearby!" she said. "Yes, mistress." Juno obeyed, not wanting to hear her effing awkward voice.

"Mistress Fuuka, I sense a large Shadow nearby." the Persona replied. "Aside them I sense that same massive power earlier, now even closer." she added. Fuuka nodded and called. "Guys, according to Juno there's a large Shadow nearby! Be careful!"

"Roger that, Fuuka-tan!" saluted Junpei.

As everyone was at their duty, the car lights went out leaving them exposed to darkness.

"EEEEK!" a girly shriek was heard. Akihiko looked at the direction, which was Shinjiro. "Shinji, did you just-"

"If you tell anyone about that I will murder you." Shinjiro dangerously whispered. Akihiko shut up and proceeded with his duty.

Junpei decided to take advantage of the darkness and thought of molesting Yukari and Mitsuru. "Heeheeheehee, Iori Junpei you genius." he whispered to himself. He then carried out his perverted operation.

"Ah! Who did that?" Mitsuru jumped up in fright after she felt a squeeze on her tush. Junpei immediately ran to his former position. "What's wrong, senpai?" he played dumb.

"Eeek! Who's there?" Yukari flinched after she felt a squeeze on her chest. "If that was you Junpei, I will literally kill you!" she threatened. Luckily before Yukari could shine her flashlight on Junpei, the pervert found a wild rabbit he could blame. "Umm... Junpei what's that?" asked Yukari.

"Oh this? It's a rabbit. I think it jumped up on you guys." he lied. But because he was a sneaky little sonuvabitch, he passed.

"Whew. I nearly thought someone was groping me." Mitsuru sighed and turned on her flashlight.

"Nice save, Junpei." the perv said to himself.

All of a sudden, the large Shadow with countless tentacles came out of the ground and roared at them. Afterwards, it went after Yukari and Mitsuru.

[BOSS THEME: Monster Hunter Portable 3rd - Zinogre Battle Theme]

"GYAAAH! HEEELP!" yelled Yukari. Luckily, Ken and Koromaru summoned their Personas and cast Ziodyne and Agidyne at the Shadow to break the two free. "Yukari-chan, are you okay?" asked Ken.

"I've seen enough _hentai_ to know where that was going." Shinjiro summoned Castor and attacked the Shadow relentlessly.

Fuuka warned. "The Shadow's Arcana is Tower! Physical attacks will do no good!"

"I see then." Akihiko and Junpei summoned their Personas. "Well how about this!" they summoned Caesar and Trismegistus and attacked with Primal Force and Vorpal Blade. Idiots, Fuuka just told you physical attack won't work.

Aigis then came out of the ground. Apparently, she sensed it first and hunted it down. She then unloaded bullets on it and had Athena cast Bufudyne. The Shadow's mask was split open, which Metis took advantage of and attacked the core behind it with her Persona.

"Aww yeah! Who's the girl? I am, bitch!" Metis danced and gloated.

The Shadow resurrected itself using another mask behind his 'mouth' and roared at the droid.

"Dammit." she cursed. The Shadow then grabbed Metis and threw her to the car. Fuuka then warned again. "It has three separate masks! Destroy all three to kill it!"

"Roger!" Ken nodded and summoned Kala-Nemi and charged in a zig-zag position. He and Kala-Nemi then leaped up and impaled the Shadow with his spear while the Persona shot Agi bullets at it. "Wow! Ken-kun's doing it!" Akihiko praised. "Go Ken-kun!" yelled Junpei.

Ken then thought as he was soaring in slow-mo. "I'm doing it! I'm gonna be a hero! Mom, look at me I'm-" unfortunately the Shadow swung its tentacles and whacked the young boy into the car.

Everyone: **-_-"**

Mitsuru decided to strike using Mabufudyne while she jumped and stabbed the mask...

Which broke her rapier.

"Ah _merde_!" she cursed before getting flung into a rising Metis.

"Oh shi-" the brunette android panicked before a Mitsuru-comet crashed on her hard.

[KA-BOOM!]

"O-oww..." Mitsuru carefully rose up from the wreackage known as Metis. "Dammit, how do we stop this Shadow? Iori, ideas!" she asked Junpei for ideas. Oh great job Mitsy. "Okay. I'll do everything in my power." the capped man then inhaled deeply and roared.

"Hhhhrrrrggh- GRAAAAAAH!"

_PRRRRT!_

Everyone, including the Shadow, looked at Junpei awkwardly. The man just passed flatulence.

"What? I couldn't help it! I had tacos for lunch!" he defended himself. Mitsuru then covered her nose and got pissed. "Ugh, good _deus_ Iori, is THAT supposed to help us?"

Junpei yelled back. "Come on! It's not like YOU could kill that thing!" as he rambled, the enormous Shadow slammed its tentacles at Junpei, which sent him flying to Mitsuru, and then to Metis again.

"Oh come on!" Metis whined as she rose up, and ended up having two human comets against her.

[DOUBLE KA-BOOM!]

"Why is this happening to me..." she fainted. The rest of SEES began unloading magic based techniques on the Shadow, which obviously failed miserably. A few minutes of pointless attacking later, the Shadow grew bored and began reading this fanfic.

"Ugh... I don't think we can stop this thing!" Akihiko panted heavily as all his SP were drained. Yukari was unconscious after several tentacle strikes.

Junpei then called. "There's nothing we can use to stop this thing!"

"GYAAAAAAAAHH!" a screaming trio was heard above the Shadow.

"Aww shiz-nit." the monster yelled seeing that he only has 1.87590 seconds left to live.

A car that came from the top of the canyon fell and conveniently landed on the Shadow, thus killing it. "Except that." corrected Junpei. The driver of the car came out and hauled two familiar faces out the vehicle. It was none other than-

"Minato?" gasped Yukari.

"Minako?" gasped Shinjiro.

[BOSS FIGHT END]

"Minato-kun? Minako-kun?" Mitsuru gasped in shock. Everyone ran to their leaders and cried in joy. Yukari couldn't help herself (she suddenly became conscious?) and embraced Minato lovingly. "Oh my blueberry-kun! I missed you so much!" she cried. Minato hugged his girl back. "Ah my strawberry... I missed you too." they then proceeded to make out. Shinjiro ran to Minako and embraced her.

"Shinji-senpai?" asked Minako. "Did you really miss me?"

"I don't miss you. I love you." the emo man then kissed her. Minako kissed back, not wanting to spoil what she worked hard for.

Junpei became jealous of his leaders. "Man, if only Chidori still remembered me, we would've did this too." Fuuka's head ached again. "Th-this massive power! It's coming from him!" she turned to the driver.

Mitsuru then looked at the driver, who was still awake despite it was the Dark Hour. "Excuse me but how are you still awake and mostly, alive?" she asked. The man replied. "That's easy; I'm a Persona user." he said it plain and simple. Mitsuru then asked another question. "Then why is Fuuka detecting a large amount of power from you?"

"I dunno, maybe I'm just too badass." the driver waved his shoulders. "The name's Krisstalyon. I've heard about you from Minato and Minako. You must be the new leader of the Kirijo group, Mitsuru." he introduced. The redheaded woman nodded. "Yes but we should talk later. Right now my car's wheels are destroyed and we need new ones."

Krisstalyon then suggested. "Well since my car is now permanently unusable, we can just remove the wheels and place it on your ride."

"Great idea, Krisstalyon. Everyone, let's get to work!" Mitsuru commanded.

The scythe-wielding Persona then walked to his departed vehicle. "My girl, you'll always be part of the family. Rest in peace." he said to his ride before getting started on salvaging the wheels.

[MOAR MONTAGE!]

After half an hour of screw-loosing, wheel-rolling, air-pumping and Minato and Yukari making out, they soon finished the wheels. Everyone went in the vehicle and advanced to their next destination.

Inside the car, the rest of humanity began asking Minato and Minako questions. Save for one fellow...

Aigis began looking at Krisstalyon as if she remembered something about him. "Umm... miss, is something the matter?" the scythe-wielder asked. The blonde robot shook her head and looked away. Metis then spoke up. "Her name is Aigis. She's my sister. She's kinda shy when it comes to others. I'm Metis, the sexier sister. By the way, you look kinda badass." she introduced her sis and herself.

"Rrriiight..." Krisstalyon rolled his eyes and looked at the road. Aigis glanced at him for a short moment. After she saw a rusted bolt hanging around Kriss' neck, she then called. "Kriss-kun, can we talk later after we arrive?" the man tilted his head in confusion. "Uhh... sure, whatever it is you wanted to talk about." he replied politely.

Akihiko decided to turn on the radio. The _Monster Hunter _theme song began playing as they drove to their destination.

Minato whispered to himself. "Wait until 30 minutes..."

30 minutes later, the whole SEES began singing the catchy theme song.

"Oh for God's sake." Minato sighed. "Let's just end this so I can go to sleep."

The night after that day...

At last the rest of the SEES arrived at their destination; Tokyo, wherein Mitsuru bought a building using the money she magically spawned using CWCheats. She smiled at the luxurious looking facility and told the SEES members to come inside.

"W-wow... just wow, this place is gorgeous!" Fuuka looked around her surroundings. Jumpei's jaws dropped seeing the place had hotsprings! Every perv's dream! Krisstalyon, Minato and Minako sat down on the nearest couch to rest up.

"Holy black! I'm tired!" Krisstalyon fell asleep on the couch. The twins then followed suit and slept too.

"I'm beat, senpai. I should get to my room." yawned Junpei as he dragged his suitcase to his new room. Yukari also went to her room, really tired.

Everyone else except for Aigis proceeded to their new rooms. She then woke Krisstalyon up. "Kriss-kun, we need to talk." she asked.

"Speak away, my blonde buddy." the scythe-wielder replied.

Aigis then clasped Krisstalyon's hands and asked softly.

"Do you remember that day? The day you accepted my plea for help without hesitation?"

Unfortunately, Krisstalyon didn't remember much. "No but you can explain how we met."

The android female nodded at him. "Yes Kriss-kun. It was during the time Minato and Minako died..."

[FLASHBACK]

Aigis was walking down the street, her face dropped due to the 171st person who rejected her plea for a hearse driver for the Arisato twins. There weren't any funeral services at their place, which made shit worse.

[BEEEEEP!]

A horn honked violently as Aigis stopped in the middle of the road. The driver then called. "Miss, could you please get out of the way." Immediately Aigis ran from the area. She then went to a dark alley and cried.

"Minato-kun... Minako-san... I'm sorry. I failed you yet again." the poor android has dedicated her every night just to find a hearse driver for her beloved twins. All of a sudden a group of men encircled her. She tried to back away but they had her cornered. One of the thugs took out a knife and aimed it at her chest.

"Yo sexy, you better not scream or I'll run this knife through your damn tits!"

Aigis didn't want to blow her cover of being a robot. Then again, she didn't want to be raped either. Not that it was possible but no girl wants that.

From a not so long distance a sleeping man inside his car heard the commotion; the exact same driver who honked his horn at Aigis earlier. He got out of the car and went to the scene. Afterwards, he saw the thugs pulling Aigis like a bar of chocolate being fought over by little toddlers. He yelled at them. "Hey! If you're gonna rape someone puh-lease SHUT THE HELL UP!" the rapists saw him and went to him. Since the man knew their attempt, their last choice is to kill him.

"Hey man you got something to say?" the same thug pointed his knife at the guy's neck. "Yeah. Get that goddamn knife off of me." he growled at them before walking to the trunk of his car. As soon as he got there, the thug punched his face off.

"You just made the worst decision of your life." the smacked driver said to them threateningly.

"What are you gonna do 'bout it?" the rest of the gang asked.

The man then ran his hands under the trunk and began to lift the car. Without warning he slammed the car against the thug who punched him, injuring the bastard fatally.

"What the f- what kinda monster are you?" the rest of the group ran off to save their lives. The driver picked up the injured thug and chucked him in the nearest garbage can before proceeding to Aigis.

"Miss, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" he asked. Aigis smiled at him and responded. "Yes... thank you for that feat, mister-"

"Krisstalyon." her savior introduced himself. "Salandre Aegis Krisstalyon Eve. And you are?"

"Aigis... uhhmm..." she thought of a surname in order to mask her true identity. "Aigis... Kirijo."

"Kirijo?" Krisstalyon paused at the name. "You must be a member of that group. Apparently I was applying for the job of hearse driver but since you're a Kirijo, then can you lead me to your boss?" he asked.

The android couldn't have been happier. "Y-yes! Yes I'd love to! Thank you Krisstalyon-kun!" she sobbed in joy and hugged the man. He was purple from lack of air. "G-gaaaah... you're crushing me..." he blurted. The android let go and blushed. "Are you okay?"

"Well, 12 of my arm bones have been fractured and 8 of my ribs just punctured my kidneys. But who the hell cares! I'm taking the job!"

[FLASHBACK END]

"Why yes. Now that you've mentioned it you owe me my arm bones and ribs." Krisstalyon smiled at the android. Aigis then lightly embraced the Persona-user.

"Even though the twins are alive now I am still thankful for that day. Again, thank you Kriss-kun." tears flowed from the android's eyes. Krisstalyon then rubbed her back and let go.

"Hey, it's my call of duty that made me." he then pat Aigis' head. "And believe me, I know exactly how you feel. Losing loved ones like that, very painful." The robot then smiled at him. "I'm glad you're a very understanding man, Kriss-kun." she then left. The powerful Persona-user then fell asleep.

Soon everyone went to their new rooms and slept. Night-night guys.

The next day...

[_It's Friday, Friday..._]

Mitsuru's alarm clock rang. "GAAAAH!" she screamed and destroyed her alarm clock with her rapier. She then put on her sexy morning outfit and went downstairs and saw the SEES members eating breakfast.

"Hey, good morning senpai!" greeted Metis. "There's another box of cereals over there. You can have it." Mitsuru nodded and began eating her breakfast.

Minato just woke up and headed first downstairs. He sighed in content. "You're all eating just like good times."

"Yes brother. It feels like the time Junpei accidentally threw his scrambled eggs at Shinjiro's face." Minako replied. Shinjiro gritted his teeth at the memory and looked at Junpei, mace readied.

"I gotta say though." Fuuka said. "This morning is really refreshing."

"Yes. I doubt that anything can destroy this lovely morning for us!"

[KA-BOOOOOOOOM!]

The upper floors of the building exploded and rained debris on the floors underneath. Luckily, they were eating outside the place. Shinjiro then ran his palm across his face.

"Don't say anything like that again next time." Mitsuru sighed in frustration. "There goes my 4,000,000 yen into oblivion..."

Minako then realized. "Don't tell me we're gonna travel all the way back to Iwatodai?"

"Sadly, that's the best solution." replied Akihiko.

The rest of the SEES sighed in a pissed-off manner. They knew they'd experience the same bullshit they went through last night.


	4. Chapter 3 Epilogue - Home Sweet Home

At motherfucking last Mitsuru's car, with the whole SEES in it, came back to the Iwatodai Dorm at midnight, all tricked out and nearly unusable. As the whole team came out, they couldn't help but fall flat on their first step outside the car. The poor guys; they experienced shit even WORSE than the night going to Tokyo. Oh well, at least they're back.

"Ugh... blueberry-kun carry me. I can't walk anymore." Yukari mumbled from the ground to Minato. The poor blue-haired Messiah was on the ground too but tried to be a sweetheart and carried Yukari. "Here, my strawberry-chan. We have a bit of business to do." he whispered sweetly and went inside the dorm with his legs shivering in weakness. Yukari smiled at him evily. "I want to see you put effort in it so don't disappoint me."

"Uhh... is someone gonna stop them from making love?" asked Krisstalyon. Junpei helped him up and replied. "Nah man, just leave 'em. Poor Yuka-tan has been crying every night ever since Minato-kun was gone. I'm just concerned y'know." he smiled at the scythe-wielder.

"That or you just want to watch them have sex." Krisstalyon corrected.

"Well I admit... that too." spilled the goatee'd man.

Akihiko was helping Mitsuru, who was merely able to walk because of how weak she felt. He decided to carry her too. "Akihiko what are you doing?" she asked. The gray-haired school heart-throb just pat her head and said softly.

"Shut up and rest. I'll handle things here while you sleep."

Mitsuru blushed at those words and slept in his arms. Akihiko soon walked inside the dorm and went to the redhead's room.

"Well effin' great. Them too?" facepalmed Krisstalyon. "I suppose Minako and Shinjiro-who-fans-thought-was-dead are gonna be next!"

The emo man glared at him while carrying a sleeping Minako. "No way. I'm not a pervert unlike Junpei."

"Hey! I resent that!" defended Junpei. (That's his signature phrase y'know!)

"And odds are, Mina-kun won't even allow me to. To hell with that, I'm not one to be involved in sex. And to inform you, Akihiko is just gonna carry Mitsuru to her room." Shinjiro then looked at the sleeping resident in his arms. "I should do the same for Mina-kun." A few seconds have passed, Junpei passed out. Ken and Fuuka carried him to the lounge. Poor guy. He's been the punching bag of the damn Shadows.

"Hey Kriss-kun you better rest up too. We'll do the same after we carry Junpei-san to his room." Ken called. Fuuka agreed and said: "I'll cook him up something after he wakes up. He likes to eat." the duo then left.

Shinjiro made an Excalibur face hearing what Fuuka said. "Oh the poor bastard. I pray for his soul."

Krisstalyon suddenly looked at him and asked. "I-is it THAT bad?" the beanie-wearing man nodded and whispered. "Last time I checked she killed a Reaper with her cooking." afterwards, he walked to the dorm and headed to Minako's room.

"Hmm.. poor perv. He must've been- Aaargh!" Krisstalyon fell to his knees but was caught by Aigis, who carried him inside. "Kriss-kun you must rest up too. Otherwise you'll pass out like Junpei-kun." she said to him in a monotone yet concerned voice before looking at her sister. "Or Metis-chan here."

The brunette android passed out and was being dragged by Koromaru to the dorm.

"Grrrrr... *whimper* krr... raff raff!" the fluffy canine grunted as he pulled Metis.

[TRANSLATION: God... dammit... so heavy! Damn these 200-pound robots!]

"Ai-chan you don't need to carry me you know." said Krisstalyon as he was suspended on the android's back. She squealed a bit and rubbed her face against his. "This is the least I can do to repay what you've done for Minato and Minako. Don't be shy." she spoke. The man blushed and leaned on her. "Thank you Ai-chan." he closed his eyes and slept.

Eventually the members fell asleep in their rooms. Krisstalyon however slept on the couch, since he had no spare room. A sound of light metallic creaking woke him up and checked to see who it was. It was none other than Aigis. "Ai-chan, how are you still awake at a time like this? Don't robots sleep too?" he scratched his head. The blonde turned and saw the Persona-user awake. "Oh Kriss-kun. I was just checking up on the two." she replied.

"You really love those two, now don't you?" frowned Krisstalyon. "Just try not to go Yuno Gasai on them."

"Yes. I care for them a lot since my purpose is to protect them and do not worry Kriss-kun. I shall not resort to using methods made for _yandere_ people." Aigis nodded before striking a question.

"By the way Mitsuru-senpai was looking for a person who can repair androids. Do you know of any?" she asked. Krisstalyon gave her a reassuring smile and ruffled her hair. "Look no more because I, Salandre Aegis Krisstalyon Eve, am both a driver and a mechanic." he said with a lot of pride in his skills while a flag with the Atlus logo was waving behind him. Aigis sweatdropped at the sight and agreed. "I-I see. I shall tell Mitsuru-senpai tommorow. You should go get some rest Kriss-kun."

"Heh, okay Ai-chan. Good night." the scythe-wielder waved at her before throwing himself to the couch. After a few minutes have passed, he fell asleep.

And thus begins the real story...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well the first 3 chapters were just an introduction. The next chapters after this would be the main storyline. I kinda suck at making fanfics but bear with me guys. Please review.


	5. Episode 1 - Rainy Days

Let's see how our Shadow-extermination crew SEES is doing...

"Ah-choo!"

Yukari just let out a loud sneeze. Minato and Aigis were sitting next to her bed. The poor strawberry-chan just caught a cold from the rainy weather last night, which never changed the next day. "Ugh... Minato-kun, can you get me the tissue?" she asked. Minato nodded and gave her a tissue to blow her nose on. "Yukari-chan, how do you feel?" Aigis placed her hand on Yukari's neck. The sick girl groaned and answered.

"I feel like I've been hit by a bus, dumped in the north pole and had shaved ice in my nose. That's how."

"Strawberry-chan, you must rest up. Shinji-senpai and Kriss-kun are preparing food." Minato stroked her hair in sympathy. "Ai-chan could you leave us for a moment?"

"Yes, Minato-kun." the android obeyed and left the lovers alone. There, Yukari sneezed a few more times before dunking her face on her pillow. "Oowww... I feel like shit today." she cursed.

Minato placed a damp cloth on her forehead. "I said rest up and wait for your food." he smiled at her sweetly and stayed with her.

Downstairs...

Our cookin' emo man Shinji and our scythe-wielding crystal head Krisstalyon were busy cooking up lunch and Yukari's food... while discussing whatever the hell I don't know.

"Naw, man! I'd say Cecil Harvey's the best Final Fantasy main character! He's not just badass but a real gentleman to boot!" Krisstalyon started. "And besides, he DID get 2 games."

"No way, The After Years' protagonist was Ceodore! Cloud and Zack're the big deal here, they're the best duo in the Final Fantasy series." Shinji argued.

"According to fans, Shinji. And bitch please, all Cloud ever did was brood and monologue! And Zack never even killed Sephiroth OR Jenovah so I'd say it's a big waste. Cecil and his crew fought the creator AND WON!"

"Well, uhh..." Shinji was at a loss of arguements. "Damn you."

"Hey dun blame me if I was a better gamer than you, Cloud-wannabe."

"Crystal skull."

"Minor character."

"Non-canon OC."

Minako saw the two cooks bickering and frowned. "Guys, no fighting. You have to cook up something for Yukari-chan." she both their heads.

"I'll get on it, sweetie. Don't worry." Shinjiro nodded in response and kissed her cheek.

"You sure love Minako." the scythe-wielder looked at him with interest. "For a terrible gamer you're kinda nice to her."

As Minako was about to leave she then turned around and said. "And I personally think Cecil's the best."

"HAH! Told ya bitch!" Krisstalyon gloated before sniffing the air. "Is it me or does it smell like a burning beanie?" he then saw Shinjiro's beanie catch fire. "Eh? Gaaaaah!" Shinji ran and panicked before getting down to the floor and rolling. Smart move, buddy! "Told ya Cecil's the best!" Krisstalyon snickered.

"Shut up, non-canon OC."

Back to Yukari and Minato...

"Ahh-choo." Yukari just blew a large chunk of her soul in the tissue. "Ugh, my nose is a murderer. It's killing me." she whined.

"Yukari-chan don't worry, I won't let you die and even if you do die I'll ask the author to resurrect you." Minato gazed at her pitifully. This made her giggle.

"And why would you do that? Is it because you'll miss me?"

"No it's because if you die, I die inside." the blue-haired Messiah muttered.

"Now don't get corny now. I won't die, and even if I did my fans would murder the author for letting me die in the first place." Yukari fell back to her pillow and sneezed. "I'm hungry."

Minato leaned closer and stroked her hair. "There, there, strawberry-chan. Let's just wait for your food-"

At those words, Aigis came in with a tray of nice warm food. "Yukari-chan, here is your food." she placed the tray on the table beside her before leaving. Minato took the liberty and spoon fed his sweetheart. "Eat up Yukari-chan." the girl smiled and opened her mouth.

"Minato-kun. I'm sorry if I'm being a pain in the ass." she bowed down. "Look at you, you're busting your back just helping me recover. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Minato knelt down beside her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm doing this because I want to. You're my girlfriend so it's a pleasure for me to nurse you to health." he chuckled a bit before continuing. "You're my girl and I love you."

Yukari blushed at his words and turned away.

"M-Minato-kun, shut up. You're being so sweet."

Junpei then poked his head through the doorway.

"Dammit... I miss you Chidori." he sniffed before taking out a picture of him nearly getting mauled by Medea while smiling with Chidori beside him.

"Frickin' idiot." Minako passed by.

Back to Non-Canon OC and Minor Character, I mean... Krisstalyon and Shinjiro...

Shinjiro and Krisstalyon were sitting on the couch along with Mitsuru and Fuuka, who did nothing more than what they usually do: Reading books. It was quiet and peaceful, not counting the sound of heavy rain and the background music that plays.

"Minato-kun sure is dedicated to nursing Yukari-chan back to health. What a sweetheart." Fuuka complimented.

"I'll say." Krisstalyon instantly agreed. "He even hugs his sister to sleep back when I drove them here."

"If only all men were like that." Mitsuru sighed and blinked.

"Well I know Shinji-senpai is like that. I mean look how he treats Minako-chan." Fuuka glanced at Shinjiro who was reading a cook book. "He may look like a complete drug addict-"

"Which he is." giggled Krisstalyon.

"HEY!" Shinjiro spat.

"But he might as well be Minako-chan's dream man." Fuuka continued. Shinjiro couldn't help but blush. "Hey, she's my girlfriend. I'm supposed to treat her like that. I'm just trying to be a good man for her."

"Exactly what Yamagishi said." Mitsuru smiled.

Back with Minato and Yukari...

Yukari fell asleep with her head resting on Minato's lap. The blue-haired teen placed a thermometer in her mouth and checked her temperature. He was dedicated to helping his girlfriend no matter how long it takes him. He might as well win the 'Boyfriend of the Year' award in the dedication department. But anyway...

"She's so peaceful when she sleeps." Minako whispered to her twin. Minato agreed and nodded. "I like her that way. She's so cute I could just hug her."

"Minato-chan, why don't you go back to your room. It's already nine in the evening." the female twin looked at him worriedly. "If you stay here the whole night you might end up getting sick yourself."

"Thanks sister but I'll stay. But really, thank you for the concern."

"Nah, no biggie. We're siblings, remember?" Minako stood up and left him with the sleeping strawberry.

Soon Minato let out a yawn and decided to leave until Yukari tugged his shirt.

"Blueberry-kun. Can you..." she pleaded, her face was in deep crimson. "... Sleep with me? Not the pervy kind, though."

Minato nodded in agreement and shut the door and lights before crawling next to Yukari and hugging her close.

"Can you still sleep?" he asked. The girl buried her face in her lover's embrace. "Better now that you're here, sweetheart. I wish I was always sick, so we can sleep with each other." she murmured.

"Somehow, I agree." the blueberry closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

The next day...

"Ah-choo!" this time the tables were turned because Minato was the one who caught the fever. The whole SEES were in his room assisting him. Krisstalyon placed a damp cloth in his head and sighed. "See what happens when you have sex with a sick girl?"

"We didn't have sex. I'm still a virgin, mind you." Yukari gave him a imma-cap-yo-ass-beeyotch glare.

"Geez, as if Yukari was already sick you had to follow suit. Really ironic." Akihiko ran his palm across his face.

"Leader-san, you better rest up. There's gonna be a full moon 2 nights after." Ken pat Minato's head.

"I think I'll stay here with my man." Yukari looked at everyone before returning her gaze at Minato. "You took care of me really good. I promised I'll return the favor so there, I'm your nurse today blueberry-kun."

"Please wear that nurse outfit, please wear that nurse outfit." Junpei prayed silently.

"Oh alright Stupei, for Minato's sake, I'll be nursing him in a nurse uniform..." Yukari finished. Junpei's eyes filled with happy tears.

"JACKPOT!" he yelled.

Back downstairs, everyone dispersed to their areas. In the lounge were the same people yesterday, Krisstalyon, Shinjiro, Fuuka and Mitsuru.

[DING-DONG]

"I'll get it." Fuuka stood up and went to the door. "Yes?"

The mailman arrived with a large box behind him and talked to Fuuka. "Umm... does Salandre Aegis Krisstalyon Eve live here? I have mail for him." he asked. Fuuka nodded and called. "Kriss-kun, you have mail!"

The scythe-user shot up and took the package without hesitation. "Thanks, Fuuka-tan." he ruffled the girl's blue hair and signed the book handed over by the mailman. (By signed, I meant draw a picture of a Yoshi egg with a smiley face) and closed the door. "Suh-weet! My mail's here!" he laid the box of the floor and tore it open with his scythe.

"Eve, what's in it?" asked Mitsuru. Shinjiro looked at the scythe-wielder with curiosity, not bothering to ask.

Inside was a female Bellhop MySynth straight from Phantasy Star Portable 2.

"Yeee! I knew you'd come! Thank you, brother!" Krisstalyon squealed and threw his fist in the air. The others stared at him with confusion.

"Kriss-kun, it's soooo cute and- what is it?" Fuuka squealed before tilting her head.

"Fuuka-tan, this is a MySynth, a comrade android assistant. It helps you in battle, decorates your room for you and has Wi-Fi to boot. My bro from the Gurhal System sent it here to me." Krisstalyon explained as he assembled the robot. After it was assembled, the MySynth stood up and glew in bright multicolored flashing lights.

"BROWSING STARTUP PROGRAM: ...

BROWSING EMOTION PROGRAM:

BROWSING WEAPON DIRECTORIES: D:/MySynth/Programming/Dir/Weap/arm_

SCANNING THE PERIMETER FOR THREATS

...

...

...

NO THREAT FOUND

HUMAN DETECTED

PLEASE CONFIRM MYSYNTH IDENTITY..."

Krisstalyon then knelt down before the robot and said its name. "Confirming MySynth Identity as Deva."

"IDENTITY CONFIRMED...

I AM DEVA." immediately the little robot fell down for a few seconds before standing up. "Good evening my new master, my name is Deva. From now on I will be your servant." she greeted and hugged Krisstalyon's left leg.

"I must say, this is one highly-advanced android your brother would give you." Shinjiro pat the little android's head. Mitsuru then called.

"Aigis, Metis!"

The two cybernetic siblings went downstairs. "Mitsuru-san, what's going on?" asked Metis before seeing the Synth. "Ohmigosh that thing's so cuuute xD!" she ran full speed at the MySynth and hugged it crushingly tight. "Aww... so cuddly for a robot."

"THREAT DETECTED, INITIATING DEEFENSIVE MANUEVERS!" Deva's eyes went purple before a flak cannon protruded from her back and fired at Metis. The brunette Anti-Shadow weapon flew to a wall and passed out. "It's a sharp shooter too. Cute and deadly." she gurgled.

Krisstalyon pat Deva's head and carried her. "Not really Metis, she's mostly a household robot."

"Sometimes I wonder if she really is my sister." Aigis sweatdropped at Metis' antics.

"So Mitsuru-san, why did you call us?" she returned to Mitsuru.

"Well since Deva is technically a new non-combat member of SEES, you and Eve need to teach her about life, okay?" she requested. Both Krisstalyon and Aigis nodded.

* * *

**NEXT EPISODE!**

_Big Sis Android and Little Sis Android_


End file.
